An Unhappy New Year?
by Dora-nichov Russian Werewolf
Summary: A New Year with Hetalia style... or Tom and Jerry style? Well... let's laugh!


This time, this year is close to the end…

"What can we do?" – Russia began asking. He had enjoyed a Christmas in Moscow, and now, he was looking to Tom Cat. But the gang of cats didn't know what to do. Meanwhile, in America, America was staying with Jerry Mouse.

"Hey Jerry, want some sandwich?"

"Yes yes yes!" – Jerry smiled – "This year is over now, so… what can we do for the next year?"

"Me neither." – America began worried. Brazil, England, Mexico, Colombia and Canada sat down, and asked: "What will you do for the next year?" America then told:

"Do you know the story of Senkaku/Diaoyu?"

"We know! By a way… Wang is mad!" – Brazil joined – "I agree with you."

"But by some how China didn't feel scare anything." – America worried – "So the World War III is coming close because China."

"I think his mind still dreams that…" – Canada tried to talk, but America said: "What? What? Tell me!" Canada bowed to the ground: "He believes that he is the ruler of the world. Do you know the word _Zhongguo_?"

"Zhongguo!" – England understood – "Zhongguo means Central Kingdom of the Earth. So… we should be careful." Suddenly…

"Hello!"

"WHO IS THAT?" – England, America, Canada, Brazil, Mexico and Colombia raised arms – "Stand up!" Then, it was Russia, Ukraine, Belarus and… the cats.

"Tom?" – America was being surprised – "What are you doing here?"

"Just for a second, Alfred. Russia is needing a warm New Year." – Butch Cat said – "But what can we do?"

"Do you know the story of Ukraine and EU?" – England questioned – "Ivan, did you force her to leave European Union?"

"No I'm not!" – Russia said – "So, if you say I force Ukraine, why Germany agreed the deal between me and Ukraine?"

"What?" – England then asked Germany – "You! Why did you agree?" Germany, with the help of Spike the Bull Dog, had said: "The agreement between Ukraine and Russia didn't threaten to our benefits. And… what about YOU, Arthur? Why did you try to denie the military alliance between European nations? Because you didn't have Euro?"

"QUIET!" – England yelled. All the house was being noised: from the territories disputes, the Ukrainian-European connect to the EU's troubles own, to the military alliance in Europe had been distracted by England. Tom, Jerry, Butch, Spike still didn't know what to do, then suddenly, China, Japan and South Korea had shown. But they also felt… unhappy.

"Senkaku is belong to Japan. Since I was an empire, I ruled those islands!" – Japan said.

"You are a loser!" – South Korea said calmly, but strong – "People's Republic of China, you are an ass!"

"Want to complain? Go up to Beijing Office that claims!" – China humiliated Japan and South Korea. Russia then spoke: "I agree a half with China, a half with Japan." Japan, South Korea and China shouted: "**Do not mess my work!**" Then they continued quarrelling. While the cats and the mouses did not know what to do, suddenly…

"Do you want some help?" – it was Toodles, Tom's love interest.

"Toodles!" – Tom smiled shy – "I need your help. These guys didn't want to stop fighting about…"

"I see, Tom. Let me do it." – Toodles said in her cute voice – "Hello guys!"

The Hetalia finally nations stopped quarreling about the world. They gathered and asked.

"Is she Toodles Galore?" – France asked.

"Yes, it is! Toodles is the cat whom Tom's love interest!" – America replied – "I know Tom and Jerry, too!"

"So… you must do something?" – Russia suspected.

"No!" – America deleted Russia's suspicion – "I guess she wants to invite us to the party. It is close to next year."

"Really?" – Japan also felt suspicious – "I don't think…"

But then, Tom, Jerry, Butch had convinced them: "Just go, guys! It would be great, no conflict! I promise!" After all, the Hetalia gang finally accepted the idea.

"Alright. But only this time!" – India said – "And I don't want more."

They then went away…

* * *

#####

31 December, 2013

At night…

During this night, all the Hetalia nations showed their best clothes, and entered to the party. The snows were falling heavily…

"Are you sure about that?" – Tom felt worried.

"Just trust me!" – Toodles smiled. Tom blushed once again.

"Alright men! LET'S EAT!" – America started eating. All of others jumped too. Belgium, England, North Italy laughed: "OHH… It's delicious!" Russia, Japan, China and India also stole all the foods: "It is mine!" They smiled, laughed, hated, looked behind each other. No more time, but they still kept their suspects to everyone. The world was currently strained. The last Communists: Vietnam, North Korea, Cuba were gathering to be alliance against some capitalist nations like the United States and the West. Russia tried to be neutral. Spike after saw it had warned:

"Guys, I guess they were very… very suspecting us."

And Spike's feelings was right: some nations like Russia, Ukraine, Belarus tried to be closer with the Central Asians, Balkans; Israel, United States and the West decided to convince Ukraine join the EU; China, Japan, South Korea and ASEAN quarreled about territories; Vietnam tried to cut the voice from America about North Korea. India very hated Communists and wanted to be closer with U.S. and Russia. Saudi Arabia meanwhile tried to make calm to show no mercy on Iran. South Africa, Brazil, Argentina, Chile, Colombia and Mexico didn't believe about China, Venezuela, Ecuador, Bolivia and Uruguay. Prussia and Germany quarreled against England about rejection of Europe's military collaboration just because England was afraid that the collaboration would make England have no place to stay. Realized the brilliant plan was going to be failed, Jerry Mouse suddenly thought a thing…

A cool thing…

"Hey Tom!" – Jerry called.

"What? Present before New Year's Eve?" – Tom dreamed. But then, Jerry threw the cake to Tom's face. Tom's face was wet after all…

"You… you dog!"

"HAHAHAHA!" – Jerry laughed then ran away. Tom yelled: "BUTCH! GET THAT RAT!" They began to chase. But Jerry was too clever that Tom and Butch could not get him. And…

"BLAM!" – Tom hit to Finland and Sweden. Then, Jerry blew the ball, shocking Romania, Bulgaria and Prussia. When ones turned back, they only saw Tom and Butch. They beat them…

"Take that!" – Prussia smashed – "AND THAT! GET OUT OF HERE, CATS!" Tom and Butch after felt pain had tried to catch Jerry, another time. But Spike didn't understand much…

"I don't know why Jerry made that prank."

"Me neither. But we should check out first." – Toodles believed something might make Jerry did it, but she still did not know. Meanwhile, Tom and Butch continued…

"**GET BACK, COWARD!**"

Then Jerry bited Cuba's ass: "OUCH!" Cuba turned behind, and saw… Tom and Butch once again. He was angered: "YOU…" Tom and Butch were scared, were running away again, to catch Jerry. But Jerry made a joke…

"**BOOM!**"

A blast…

Tom and Butch found Jerry once again, but this time, the blast was happened in front of Latin America nations. Mexico said: "Did you make it Tom, Butch?" They denied and ran again. Now Jerry made it higher…

"HEY, IS THAT THE MIKASA?"

Jerry showed the toy of battleship Mikasa, and also the picture of Heihachiro Togo. Japan was shocked: "No no no… Get out, Jerry!" But then, Tom and Butch jumped…

"I'll have JERRY!"

But they failed. Instead, they broke the Mikasa and ruined the picture of "Nelson of the East". Japan became angry: "YOU **FOOLS!**" Tom and Butch apologized: "Sorry sorry Japan! We will fix it!" Tom and Butch then continued chasing… again…

Again… they hit England, made England angry…

Again… they attacked Vietnam, and being kicked…

Again… they watched sexy Ukraine and dropped Thailand's pant, and were running out from its angers…

Again… they destroyed Germany and North Italy's relations, and Germany with North Italy chased them…

Again… they made Greece ate "_Turkey_", and being cut by Turkey…

Again… they ruined the praying time of Egypt…

And again… they kicked a wrong ass: the ass of China and South Korea… and were beaten all…

"Ouch. Poor Thomas and Butch." – Spike recognised, but did nothing to help.

"Wait wait…" – Nibbles said – "I think Jerry is making fun for Hetalia, maybe?" Toodles and Spike were amazed: "How do you know?" Nibbles didn't understand itself, so he also joined. Now, Tom and Butch became angry. They found Jerry in… America's mobile kitchen…

"So… you are the fool, Jerry. I'll kill you, teach you a lesson!" – Butch shouted, and began…

"Oh my gosh, I guess Tom and Butch are going to be defeated again." – Spike whispered.

"Hang on… I think…" – Toodles realized something. But she decided to keep secret – "But I will wait." Meanwhile, Tom and Butch finally jumped. But their jumps were directly fallen to the mobile kitchen. Jerry dropped water down, and both of them felt wet. Russia groaned…

"Get them!"

"NO NO NOOOOO…!" – Tom and Butch ran away. They even hit fire and ran like cowards. Mexico, Brazil, America yelled: GET ALL OF THEM… **AAAALLLLLLLLLLLLL!**" Their burning tails were needing water. Then…

"Overhere!" – Jerry called. Tom and Butch also ran too. They dropped their tails into… fireworks, where they thought it was water. This time was 11:59 P.M. Jerry laughed later…

"Hi fools! It's not water, it's fireworks."

"WHAT?" – Tom and Butch were shocked. But Jerry'd winked his eye, like want to say that it was belong to his brilliant plan. Tom and Butch didn't know when America and the others forcing them all…

"There they are!"

"Uh oh…"

But…

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6,…" – Jerry counted the number. All of them were quiet, didn't understand. Then…

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1,…"

"AND ZERO!" – Nibbles spoke. The fireworks finally fired into the sky. All of them were surprised, but only the cats and other characters of Tom and Jerry understood. Tom began: "So that's your brilliant plan: make them together! Okay, Jerry, but after the New Year's Eve I'll slaughter you!" Forgot everything behind, the Hetalia nations yelled:

"**HAPPY NEW YEAR OF 2014!**"

"Have fun!" – Jerry ended. Then, Tom and Butch arrived back to Jerry, with its burned before. They were still being angered, but they decided to forgive Jerry, because they made the Hetalia gang united. Ukraine smiled:

"So you have a warm New Year, Ivan!"

"Thanks sis." – Russia smiled too.

"I love it! But I don't think those cats…" – Japan wanted so say something, but then he interrupted – "Oh never mind."

"What can we say more?" – Belarus said – "Let's have a Christmas, family."

"Yeah! AND EAT NEW YEAR WITH DICTATOR LUKASHENKO, BELARUS!" – England said the truth like joking. Belarus was at mad for a while.

"What did you think about this New Year? It's so funny that I couldn't stop." – Spike questioned other. The other guys of Tom and Jerry had known, but the Hetalia was being surprised about it.

"Tom, Butch, Jerry, you've made it all?" – Uzbekistan asked.

"We we… we really don't know!" – they tried to distract them.

"Can you answer it?" – Israel made a speech. Tom and Butch didn't answer, they enjoyed the New Year's Eve party. But suddenly, they found… missing…

"Hey, where are our…" – Butch looked closer, and was shocked – "NOOO. YOU JERRY!"

"I didn't steal it!" – Jerry explained. Tom surprisingly saw Nibbles with a thing they had been stolen: their amacondas. Tom yelled again: "KILL HIM!" And they made those mistakes… again: hit Russia; destroyed South Italy's statue of Giuseppe Garibaldi; kicked Hungary's ass; teared Egypt's clothes, kicked the ball to Brazil and Argentina; bit America's ass; smashed the table of Germany and Prussia; crushed down the picture of Napoléon I; cut the photo of Suleiman the Magnificent; tie Israel, Lebanon and Syria (and finally Israel beat Lebanon and Syria because their hateness); urged Serbia closer to Bosnia and Herzegovina, Croatia, Albania, FYR Macedonia (and Bosnia, Croatia, Albania, Macedonia and Serbia fought either); sex Belgium; steal the beefs from Mexico, Colombia, Honduras, Panama, Peru, Chile, Venezuela, Nicaragua,… in the New Year's party of Latin America own to beat Nibbles; made England, France, Netherlands and Spain fought again because soccer; angered South Korea and China about destroying the monument of An Jung-geun;… Uh oh…

"Let's get out of here before we had been beaten." – Spike recognised and ran away. Toodles and Jerry also left, leave Tom and Butch on the chasing to Nibbles. The Hetalia nations after all… had angered…

"People!" – America and England called.

"**Finish them!**" – Russia and China made a decision: finish Tom and Butch.

Can you imagine that? That's so embarrassing New Year… hic hic…

* * *

**The end. And Happy New Year (sorry for late).**


End file.
